Chris Mercer
by Madmanminers
Summary: Chris son of Alex Mercer is the first to be born a prototype.
1. Subject A1The Mercer child

**I found out that my favorite game ever is on here. I have always loved this game and even have my own character his name is Chris mercer he is the first to ever be born with this power. Also I always called these people prototype pro for short just because they weren't given a certain name in the game. If you haven't played the game than you should.**

I'm test subject A1. At least that's what the people I'm with call me. All I remember of my real patients is when they named me. It is hard to forget that moment no matter how much I want to. My mom was holding me in her arms and my dad stared at me. I don't have much proof that that that are my parents but somehow I know.

"We should call him Chris" my mother said

"Good idea" said my father then there was a loud bang outside.

My mom set me down on a crib right next to her I could see everything that happened my dad's nails grow into long claws my mom was in no shape to fight but she tried to get up and my dad gently pushed her back.

"No you stay here" he said

"I can fight" she protested

"Stay here and… protect the baby" my father said. then he turned around right as people in black suits Broke down the door. He consumed one after another. He then took a half dead guy and carried it my mom. She consumed it like it was a tasty snack.

"OK we need to go there will be more" my dad said calmly then I noticed another figure in the doorway. He had a long sword where his hand should be. He held it above his head and was about to strike.

"Watch out" my mom screamed. My dad turned just in time to block the attack with his claws. But the strangers other hand was really big in the shape of a mallet or hammer he slammed it into my dad's chest making him crash into the wall on the other side of the room with so much force half the room collapsed on top of him

The stranger walked up to my mom. My mom grow claws and attacked. The man only seemed annoyed he through my mother back into her bed. I watched as he consumed my mom I looked away and noticed a tentacle emerging from the destruction it grabbed me and set me next to the side of the pile. Then my enraged father rouse from the rubble.

"Heller" he screamed he lashed out with his tentacle grabbed heller with it and used it as a grappling hook kicking heller making him fly. They cared the battle outside so I couldn't see what was happening. The sounds of battle filled the air. Then a man in black emerged. He grabbed me and ran off avoiding the battle he took me to a building that said gentek on it. I haven't left this place since.

They brought me to a small room made of thick metal and lots of heavily armed men surrounding the entrance. They stepped aside and one opened the door. The room was very simple it had a bed in it and in the middle of the room was a crib the person holding me put me down in the crib then left. People in armer took care of me.

That was a long time ago I'm now 15. Over the years I've been doing some digging on my parents. I didn't find much the only thing I found out is my parents names. My dad's name is Alex Mercer and my mom is Selena. And I found out that my mom's murderer is a guy called James Heller. I also found out my dad is a mass murderer.

When I woke up it was 6:27. Breakfast is at 7:00-9:00 so I laid back looking at the clock every few seconds. When it was 7 my escorts arrived. They don't let me walk there as I am the Mercer child. They give me all this attention my dad must be famous I get my own private escort. I arrived at the cafeteria it was packed as usual. Oh ya yes there are other subjects here most don't know their birth name and are here because of my father.

I spotted my friend sitting at a table in the left corner of the cafeteria. She is a brunette with green eyes and always has a mischievous smile. She got turned when she was 3. It was by the great Alex Mercer. She knows he is my father I told her the moment I found out. I thought she wouldn't be my friend after that but she knows I've been here since birth and have no connection to him. Her name is Charlotte. She is always been a little bit of a slut.

"Hay char" I said. That's my nickname for her she just calls me chris.

"Hi" she said. She looked like she was holding back a moan. Then I noticed that one of her hands were under the table.

"How are doing" I said.

"I haven't got laid in at least a week" she said.

"If a week is two days ago then ya a week" I joked

"OK two days whatever still a long time" she admitted.

"we need to leave" I said now serious.

"what why" she said.

"You now how i have been snooping for information about my past I found something about what we're here for and what they plan to do to us." I said.

"What did you find" she asked starting to panic.

"There planning to erase are memory and make us obedient soldiers to hunt down our kind and we're not the only ones they have multiple locations across New York"

"How do you know this"

"Yesterday I heard two soldiers talking outside my door one said 'I can't wait tell these freaks are on are side' then the other said 'ya especially the Mercer child' you know I have anger issues so when that guy said that I opened the door and consumed both of them"

"So you ate someone"

"Yes that's not important right now, when I consumed them it gave me their memories that's how I know this"

"OK i'm with you what's the plan"

"the plan is to rally up everyone in here to escape give them the short story today and tell them we take action tomorrow at breakfast.

We told everyone a simplified explanation but the message was clear we need to escape. We got everyone on our side. We spent the rest of the day doing are normal routine.

Then it was time. Our action plan is to use are power to fight are way out. We waited until it was time to leave the guards came to tell everyone to go to their rooms. I took them out and my friend consumed one so she knows the base layout I consumed the other because I forgot the base layout.

We entered a hallway there was one guard so one of our followers named Mike took him out. He looked at me with shock. "Your father is" Mike said. Mike was a victim of Mercer. He grow claws and attacked. Out of instinct I grow my sword and cut him in half. Everyone looked at me I horror.

"We need to go" I said we ruched throw a door that lead to the main room of the base. It was swarmed with black watch troop's. They spotted us right away someone triggered the alarm. We all charged killing them off making are way to the exit.

We made it to the exit and ran out the door into the outside base to find a army of black watch soldiers aiming their guns at us. I charged with double blades. We made are way to the street and we're frightened by the destruction.

Then a brawler talked me those are those gorilla like creatures with skin instead of fur. I used muscle mass to throw the beast off of me. Then a pack came to its aid. They lounged at the escapist. Two tackled Charlotte.

"No" I yelled as that tore apart my friend I was about to lunge at my friends attackers when a hooded figure tackled me saving me from a brawler that was about to pounce on me. Then he picked me up and ran with me going speeds normal people can't.

We stopped at a partly destroyed building. He dropped set me down on a old bed that I recognized from when I was a child.

"Dad?" I asked.

 **What do you think. I love the game prototype if you haven't played it before you should it is really fun please review.**


	2. Chris scares off a tank

**If you have not played prototype I encourage you to do so it is a awesome game. Please comet on anything you like and dislike about my story.**

 **Chris POV**

I wanted to punch him but strangely I wanted to hear him out try to understand why he did the things he did. I guess I just hope that my father is not a psychopath. But some thing else was on my mind. I have to find Charlotte. So I did the only thing I could think of. I fled. I jumped onto the street and ran In the detection of the fight. I was surprised that my dad didn't try to stop me. I made it to the scene to see black watch now cleaning up the mess and dragging in the survivors.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see my father. "Your friend is either dead or a captive" my father said.

"Well I'm going to save these people are you coming" I said.

"Why would I want to help them" he asked.

"You're the reason most of them are hear I know every bad thing you've ever done" I yelled in anger.

"Fine I'll go but only because I don't want to lose you again" he said.

We snuck in easily. My dad walked ahead and killed every soldier without a second thought. We had to go separate ways because all the prisoners know him and want to kill him.

I arrived at the cells and knocked out the guards. I opened all the cells. We fought our way out. We made it outside. My father doesn't know the meaning of most of these people want to kill him. He was right in the middle of the street killing a brawler I noticed a couple dead brawlers next to him. Half of my teammates charged at him I pulled a couple back with my tentacle. I watched as my father's hand turned into a sword. He ran at them then doing a 360 spin he cut them all in half.

"You are monster" I said to myself. I charged at him with my claws motivated to rip him to shreds. He moved out of the way causing me to crash into a street light. I drew my double blades and charged with a little less momentum. He moved out of the way again but I moved a little to and cut him across his chest. He started to bleed but instantly stopped.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me" he said.

The people I saved me stepped forward to help. "No he will have no problem killing you it a little different for me" I said. Then I lashed out at him with my tentacle trying to pierce his heart. He grabbed it and throw me across the street.

"Son as amusing as this is we don't have time" he said.

"You are my father but you will never be my dad Alex Mercer" I said. "You're a monster that's probably why my mother is dead, I bet James was getting revenge on you for something you did".

"I have worked hard to find you such a waste of Mercer blood" he jabed.

"Mercer blood murder blood I don't want it you can have it" I jabbed back.

"Mercer blood is blood of a warrior" he said.

"Form a circle around him muscle mass shield formation" I said using something from training. We surrounded Alex with muscle mass holding it to are faces and swords coming from their elbows connected so there's no gap Alex tried his claws against a shield

"Punch" I yelled and everyone Brock formation and punched him then got back into formation. They did this all quickly to avoid giving him a chance to strike.

"Nice" he complimented. "But I got to go". He jumped out of our circle ran faster than any of us could.

I was worried not that Alex got away I refuse to call him dad or father. I was worried about Charlotte. I didn't find her body so that gave me a little more hope but then again the reason I didn't find her body was because she was inside a brawler.

A day passed and I decided to keep to the what we planed to save all the other captive pros.

We arrived at our target. A small base. We decided on this one because we need to grow in numbers before we can hit a big base. We stealthily tock out the guards outside. We transformed into the soldiers we killed. We used their access codes to open the door. We made are way to the rooms. We entered a hallway and split up each taking a room. I stayed guard.

Two people came out each door. The new people were left with me and went to the other room. There were 20 "new recruits". I told them everything all the way to the end. I had to restran some of them who know the name Mercer.

"So any questions"

"Why should we trust you you a Mercer" said one of the restrained.

"If you want to stay you can thay will be erasing your memory in about a week" I said. About two people stayed. Then I had to repeat the entire speech. We were now at a total of 50 people.

We somehow were able to get outside unnoticed but once we got out side we were spotted right away. There were tanks and helicopters armed with missiles. At first I thought that know we're here but if that did the tanks would be aimed at the door and they would have blown us up already. So that means they heard what happened.

A troop walking by noticed us and yelled "the kids are escaping". I wasn't mad I swear I would've cut his head of even if he didn't blow our cover. The new people took the troop's and the rest of us who had no more experience than the recruits attacked the vehicles.

I ran towards the building planing on jumping ontop of it. I got distracted by the thought of taking on a hellacopter armed with big misles. I noticed the wall gust in time to try to stop my self. I somehow I attached to the building and I was facing the sky. I looked at my feet, they were stuck to the wall. I tried to lift a foot. It detached from the building. I tried to walk. I was as if I was on the ground. I ran up the building and onto the roof.

I looked at the people on the ground. Blackwatch troop's looked at me a mix of shock and horror. The vehicles and troop's started to retreat. _Alex is behind me isn't he_ I thought. I turned around, but now one was there. I jumped off the building.

"What are they afraid of" I asked

"You they said and I quote 'the Mercer child is stronger than we thought" one of my teammates said.

"I should run up walls more often" I said. We need a base and I need to know all your names". We found a abandoned building. It wasn't hard because we are in a apocalypse zone.

We also got to know each other.

 **Jeff a 13 year old with green eyes he is very skinny. He is a ginger.**

 **Apollo, called Apollo because he is really good at archery and also medical stuff, I don't know his real name, he is more skill than muscle he has blonde hair. He is 15**

 **Artemis, Apollo's twin sister named after Apollo's twin sister and because she is also good with a bow she has more skill than muscle she has blonde hair. She is 15.**

 **Jessica, has the body of a slut but claims to be a virgin, maybe I should change that soon. She has ski blue eyes, she is a brunette. She doesn't have muscles but she is clever. She is 17.**

 **Emma, looks a lot like Charlotte but her personality is way different. She is a total goth and always has that look on her face like if you look at me again I'll kill you. She has blue eyes. She is 14.**

 **Jonathan, he has one how do I say this. He has one eye, I tried to ask him about it but he is really touchy about that subject. I found him a eye patch from a collapsed hospital because it was really creeping me out. Other than that he's a good person. His one good eye is brown. He is 16 and Very strong. He has black hair.**

 **And last there's Mike, he had a horrible childhood but tries to hide his pain with jokes. He has brown hair and turquoise eyes. He is 12.**

All the others left to take their own chances. Including someone named Christian who died a few minutes after walking out the door.

 **That last part was just a message to someone I know. So I hope you enjoyed please review.?**


	3. Spider?

**Does anyone read this. It has no follower's. If you are a guest you should make a profile. I decided that Christian will be like Kenny from South park. If you haven't watched that show kenny dies in almost every episode but then is back in the next episode. And it doesn't have to be logical it more of a joke. This will not affect the plot of the story It will only be at the beginning and end of the story.**

 **Chris POV**

"Christine! How are you alive?" I said

"What do you mean?" Christine asked

"Yesterday you left and you died, we all watched you get torn to shreds by a brawler" Apollo said

"I don't remember any of this, last I remember we came here" he said.

"Like I said before do you want to stay to fight black watch and Mercer or take your chances on your own" I asked.

"The fact you say I died, I'll stay" he said.

Christine is a slightly (very) annoying ginger. I can't discribe him any better then that.

"We were going over are plan" I said. "We are going after a big base because it is scheduled to erase their memories tomorrow we need to act fast."

"It time to pray for success" Christine said.

"Ok we pray to the divine force or forces for a successful mission" I said.

"We need to go" artemis said looking at the clock "we need to do this stealthy. The plan is Jon and Jessica will enter a tank and consum anyone inside. Then Chris, Mike, and Jeff will retrieve the young prototypes. Christine you can go with Chris. Apollo and me will stay guard out side so if things go south we will stall them outside along with are tanks."

Thing went south quick. We made it inside easy and are tanks were ready.

"That was easy" I said as he walked into the room quarters. We quickly gathered the prisoners. We were about to leave when the alarms started blaring.

 **Apollo POV.**

I was just walking around when I passed this weird machine. It churns out that machine detects prototypes like me. A minute after I walked past it the alarms went off.

My sister immediately sprang into action. She cut a group of troops nearby. Our tanks shot at the other tanks so that we are the only ones with big guns.

 **Chris POV**

We heard the alarm and led the rescued pros to the door. One of the prototypes grow a sword and attacked me.

"Die blackwatch scum" he said.i sidestepped his attack and grabbed his shoulder and pulled towards me placing my sword at his neck.

"I'm not blackwatch, I'm here to rescue you" I said "now calm down" I let go of him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name's Chris, I will give you all more answers later we need to escape" I said right as black watch troops walked. I decapitated over half of them and consumed a couple. Christine stabbed one in the stomach. "What is your name?"

"jack" he said. Jack is black with black hair.

We made it outside to see backup arriving.

They had a dozen tanks and a dozen choppers and a few cans that said prototype project. Are tanks attacked the the choppers moving around to avoid enemy fire. Apollo and Artemis attacked the tanks and ground troops. I had the hardest job wait to see what was in the trucks.

Two soldiers ran to open the door. I would have stopped but I was curious of the contents. I wanted to see the thing that would try to kill me. The door opened and inside was about 10 teens.

I sprung into action. I jumped on top of one guard and ripped out his throat. Then I consumed the other.

"Come with me" I commanded. Then they all grow claws and attacked me. Why are they attacking me I thought dodging a attack. I then it hit me both physically (it really hurt) and mentally. This is what was going to happen to us.

I tried not to kill them but it's very hard to do so and stay alive myself. In my defense they wouldn't stop hitting me. I was bleeding everywhere and decided it's my life or there's. I grabbed someone with my tentacle then I pulled him towards me. I consumed him to regain my strength and then used my sword to cut one guy's head off. Then with my claws I cut 4 guys in half then consumed 3 more. There was only one guy left. Deep breaths I thought.

"Please don't kill me" he said "I'm not like them I was sent to find you and report to my leader."

"Who is your leader" I asked

"I don't know her name but she calls herself Spider" he said "she has heard a lot about you and would like to meet you"

"OK when" I asked

"Tomorrow as the sun is setting someone will retrieve you and bring you to the meeting spot" he said "I have to go"

He shot his tentacle at a helicopter then landed on the glass he throw the pilot out and then jumped in. He flow off.

Christine disarmed a blackwatch soldier then pulled down the solders pants and his own. Then he shoved the solders thing in his ass. He died of voluntary anal.

 **Fuck you Christine.**


	4. Spider!

**Chris POV**

Christines back.

"How are you alive this time" I said. "We don't have time for this"

There was a knock at the door or cardboard and tape used as a door. It was the same guy from yesterday.

"I'm here to pick you up" he said.

"We're ready to go" I replied.

"They're not coming she said only you" he said.

"He's not going without us" said NM Apollo.

0ppp

"It's fine" I assured him.

We arrived at a park and he led me lol the playground. It was a simple LP playground with stairs leading to a platform. There was a slide and a pole going to the ground also there was a pole sticking sticking Sticking out out to another platform that had another slide. There was a flat roof on both platforms.

I found spider easily she is darker skinned (nice word for black) and about 6 or 7, she has four big spider legs coming out of her back, she wore black. I think I am good at spotting people. She was on the roof of the second platform. She did a front flip on to the pole separating the platforms and ran across it. At the end of the pole she did a triple front flip and landed right in front of me.

"Show off" I mumbled under my breath.

"This is the Mercer child. I was expecting more" she said.

"Who are you" I asked.

"If you're here to kill me for being a Mercer I will murder you and everyone you know plus if you try to kill me Alex will do the same. He has this weird alien that I will forgive him" I said trying to be more intimidating.

"Kill you if I wanted you dead you would already be dead" she said.

"Ha, I'm like twice your size" I said. "And I could easily take out this wimp"

"I need your help my spies have seen how strong you are getting and I thought ether kill you or recruit you" she said. There's a base that is holding my men and I can't take it alone. Will you help?"

"Ok" I said "I'll grab my group and we can attack."

"No" she said "here's the thing I don't trust your people. I need you to help me this will give me a chance to see you work and we go now"

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"What's a plan?" She asked.

So she's the one to go in and kill everything. So I took out the transmitters so we can do this more efficiently. Then we both used our hammer fists and smash 100s of enemies at a time. I ran after a tank and jumped on top of it. I then grabbed the barrel and ripped it off then whacked the enemies with it.

I got board after a few minutes so I threw it at a tank. And started using my claws to rip people limb from limb.

After making sure all the enemies were limbless I got bored again. This time because there was no more people to kill.

We made it inside and took out the remaining foes. Then made our way to the holding cells where there was one more guard. I ran at him with my blade ready. He punched with so much force that I flew back and dented the wall.

Pain erupted in my back side. I tried to free myself from the wall but I couldn't. How strong is this guy. The blackwatch soldier transformed into a tall black guy how looked strangely familiar

Then it clicked "heller" I yelled in rage.

"Thank you for delivering him to me" he said with pride "you are my little girl, Mercer will pay for churning you."

 **Sorry for the short chap but this makes a good cliff hanger. Please review.**


	5. Bonding

Heller! Of all the people I want to kill he is tied at the top with Alex. Actually he's above Alex because he killed my mother and Alex is my father even if I don't like to admit it. So Alex has a sliver of a better chance of me sparing his life. Heller also is more likely to kill me then Alex. This is what I fear most. I really want to flee but I am stuck in a wall.

"What do you want with me heller" I asked.

"To lure your fucking ass of a father Alex" he said.

"Seriously you want to die have seen the things he's capable of"

"Yes and I'm the only person who has a chance at beating the fuck out of him"

"Why did you have to kill my mother" I slipped.

"So that's why you hate me you think I killed your mom" heller said.

"Think I know you killed her I watched you consume her!"

"That wasn't fucking me"

"Lier I seen you with my own eyes." anger boiled up inside me. In a fury of rage I screamed. An explosion of black and red ropes shot out grabbing near objects pulling them towards me then shot them in all directions. Spider and James were also grabbed and thrown across the room and throw the wall crashing into the building across the street.

"What just happened?" I mumbled. I ran not scared of them but of what just happened. I ran as fast as I could. I had no plans on reuniting with my group.

I tripped on a dead guy and bounced twice before crashing creating a crater. I just realized I was running at insane speeds like my dad that's what I fear most I'm turning into my dad.

I got up and jumped out. I faced the hole I made. A hand touched my shoulder braking my line of thought.

"Your power can be a burden only if you try to deny it" I recognize that voice instantly.

"Dad" I said. I was going to tell him to fuck off but I couldn't I needed him. I'm like a little girl who nearly died and her father was there helping except my dad isn't planning on raping Me later. I watch a moves that the comments called sick and twisted, spoiler the girl dies in the end and the dad lives. I'm going to let you guess the movie. Or it could have been book I don't remember.

"What powers will I have? they come at random and I want to be prepared." I asked.

"Can you summon brawlers yet?" Alex asked.

"No?" I asked. Yes I asked it's more of like I'm asking about that power at the same time as saying no. It's like a curious no.

"I can show you how to use for when the time comes." He said. Alex screamed almost like I did but deeper and two browlers dropped down in front of him. He pointed to a blue car and said "fetch!" they instantly charged at the car grabbed it with their teeth one at each end ripped it in half and shredded both halfs. They returned to Alex and waited for there next order.

"How about I show them in more action and attack a black watch base"

"Sure" I said "but your going to need to disguise yourself"

"why"

"We're going to do a prison break, I still have a mission"

"thank you"

"For what"

"For letting me spend time with you. Last time we saw each other you wanted to kill me"

"Has heller ever beat you in a fight?" I asked.

He paused "yes once I underestimated him and he thought he consumed me but I escaped. He learned I was alive and killed your mother."

"He tried saying it wasn't him but I watch him with my own two eyes."

"You remember that how you were only a few hours old"

"I don't know I just do."

"Let's go" Alex suggested

I picked a really hard BW base that I was to afraid to attack with my group it was wiping there memory in a few hours. Alex turned his hand into a sword it was 3 times as long as mine.

"Let's go in loud it's funner" Alex said he was wearing a dark grey houdy (same jacket just different colors) with a hockey mask.

"Fine you have more experience."I said.

We stood on a hill waiting to pounce. We planned to jump off the hill and smash down on them with hammer fist. Then we (this is Alex's plan) kill everything in sight.

"Now on three" Alex whispered

"One"

"Two"

"Three" we jumped we were right above the base then we readyed to use are hammer fist and strained our bodies so we're facing the ground. We transformed are hands into hammer fists and that wight pulled us to the ground. We smashed into the tank area leaving a huge crater we each landed in a different tank area destroying about a dozen tanks each.

We we went on a rampage killing everything. I turned my hand into a sword. I decapitated a guy then turned around slicing another guy trying to sneak up on me. Alex called his browlers and they were killing people then using the body as chew toy.

A blackwatch soldier started to shoot me. Slightly annoyed I charged at him. I jumped up landed oh him in a throttling position and ripped his head to shreds. I jumped off before he fell to the ground. He's laying in bits and peace's of his own brain. I landed next to another and consumed him. I felt someone tap my shoulder I jumped in surprise.

"What dad" I said while turning. Before I seen anyone a fist slammed into my face breaking my nose and sending me flying back. I looked at my attacker it was a solder but twice the size of the others it had huge muscles. It was the right word because I could sense who ever it was before is gone. I remembered something from the person I just consumed about these super solder freaking him out. He's more scared of them then prototype. Why am I not receiving all his memory that's how it works unless they wiping there memory smart. I hate black watch how to kill this thing. All the sudden a sword came through it. It fell to the ground.

"Fuck we need to leave" Alex said. He wasn't afraid for himself but for me. I could tell.

"I can talk a couple fat soldiers" I said.

"These aren't just fat soldiers these we super soldiers created for one thing killing young prototypes and there good at there job" Alex said.

"We're not leaving until I free all the prototypes in this building" I said.

"Fine but I'm not leaving your side" he said.

We continued killing everything in sight but Alex looked worried. The look didn't fit him he is just not like this. It's good but just doesn't look natural. We smash down the wall and entered the building. We found a couple guards and easy killed them. We arrived to a empty room where they should be. Crap that were already getting there memory wiped.

Burst into the "waiting room" there was 6 children chained to the wall. The scene was horrible they think that just because there wiping there memory they could treat them however they want. Even Alex had a look of disgust. Alex's eye twitched a little.

"This is why blackwatch must die" Alex motivated himself. "these kids have been tortured beaten"

"you turn them in to prototype which doomed them to this faite why"

"I have my reasons" Alex expression saddened.

"Why do you spread this horrible virus." I said getting mad not realizing the effect it had on Alex. "Using it to hurt people and ruin their lives i've heard stories about before the virus about how you tried to help people."

"But then you created the virus" I continued. Alex's started to get mad. "You started to kill people to hurt people. And after realizing how horrible the virus is you start spreading it. So why, why not stop it from hurting tons of people? Why didn't you stop the virus dad." i didn't know where it came from but once I started yelling I couldn't stop. I have been holding this in for so long it felt good to finally burst.

Alex was not calm but not angry "I am the virus." He said in is normal tone. "I accepted that a long time ago I wish I could make you understand but I can't."

"Sorry I got carried away" I said.

"It's ok." he said. "let's finish this and get out of here." we ran into the operating room to see that that just finished wiping there memory and was about to rewire their brain to make them loyal. We slaughtered the scientists consuming them to figure out if that's a way to return there memory. There was no way so we disconnected them from the device .and walked them out to the waiting room. We released the kid's shackles. All the kids were only about 9 or 10.

We got to the exit of the building without running into any problems. We burst out and (as expected) there was a army waiting for us. Me, alex,and all the kids with there memory sprung into action. The kids took on the ground troops, Alex attacked the air units, and I was left with the tanks.

There was 15 tanks oddly one of them was pink. Why was it pink, I was a pink tank no actually a blood red one but pink is ok. I'll get that one last. I ran up to the tanks and with two in front of me I slammed down on to the ground with my hammer fist. Spikes rose from the ground impaling the two tanks. I jumped on top of another and ripped the barrel from it. Then I through the barrel at another tank. '11 left' I noted. I used muscle mass to pick up a tank and throw it at another tank. Alex I left a helicopter pilotless and it crashed in to a group of tanks. '4 left' I thought. I used hammerfist and jumped into the air and samshed down on a tank then throw the remains at another tank. I detached the next tanks barrel and throw it aside. I noticed the pink one was sitting there watching not attacking. I ran up to the pink tank and ripped off the lid and grabbed the person who was inside. I pulled out a solder. The solder mumbled something pushed me off and jumped. I new whoever that was it was definitely a prototype.

I heard what he said but I couldn't figure out why. The soldier said "Chris."

I got into the pink tank and shot down all the helicopters that Alex missed. The kids were pretty good at mass murder a trait all prototypes share. We stood in a group.

"How are you so good at fighting" the kids asked.

"Experience figuring out as I go" I said.

The kids without memory looked around in wonder. Alex pointed to them.

"Go tell them who they were they must be very confused you must help them and be there for them" Alex continued "I know how hard it is to forget everything and am sorry for everything I coused I hope you'll understand one day"

"Dont" I said realizing what he was doing.

Alex ignored me "I am Alex Mercer and I'm the reason your even prototypes."

They all looked at Alex with hate but also restraint. "Thank you for helping us Alex; And?"

"Chris Mercer." I said. "I don't like my dad either but I needed him" I added not wanting them to hate me because of my last name.

"Your a Mercer." He said "oh no there two of them. Haha just kidding." He joked. "We have are own group so we can't join you we escaped a week ago they found us some got out we weren't lucky. We're looking for someone called spider, have you ever heard of her."

I made a big mistake I remembered and looked up and had a shocked expression.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"She asked me to help me rescue her team but instead she tricked me and brought me to her father James heller." I said.

"Heller is obsessed with you two he uses his daughter to try to get to you." He said.

We parted ways they went to find the person who tried to kill me earlier. Alex left for something. I went back to my group.

 **I know what happens next doesn't go along with the game it's what I think would've happened if it was a book instead of a game. In the game is straight to you having lots of power and killing everything in sight from the beginning. In books it takes time for characters to develop into that. Also Christian I could still post it next chapter. A teaser bellow.**

 **Alex POV**


	6. Hive

**Ok I found out I had the wrong opinion on a hole Alex backstory I will just base his backstory off of to stop blackwatch and cure the virus. In prototype 2 he's the bad guy who doesn't care what blackwatch does and spreads the virus. See what problems I have with prototype 2. I found out that the prototype aren't called prototype but actually evolved**.

 **Chris POV**

After rejoining with my group I told them everything… not mentioning Alex.

"So should we prepare for war" asked Apollo turning his bow nervously, while I was gone the group found they can have almost any weapon they want with some limits of course. It's almost like you can pick the way your weapons look. Christian found out it had limits when trying to do something he explained as bulldozer punch. His hand wouldnt turn into a bulldozer. He went on a rampage and destroyed the already destroyed city. He also likes scythes and all his weapons are now scythes. He has a wip fist chain scythe, hammer scythe, and instead of a sword he has a double sided double scythe. I don't know how that looks yet. That might be a problem soon but not at the moment. Apollo can shot his wipefist and it will have increased speed and power. This will be useful latter.

"I decided I need to take a small group with me to investigate something called a hive that showed up nearby and blackwatch seems interested with it so we are to." I said "I will take Christian, Jonathan, and Emma"

"Whatever" said Emma.

"Ok let's go" Jonathan said.

We found out what a hive is. It's a building with big red bubbles and lots of infected and brawlers. We are disguised as blackwatch and found out there interested in collecting test subjects to find out a way of controlling them and using them as weapons. So me and my group plan to destroy black watch and consume the infected. We need to get stronger and one way of doing that is biomass and this is the mother load. It was Jon's idea. Emma just doesn't give a crap. Why did I pick her.

Christian used his wip scythe and swung the blade into a pilot of a patrol helicopter, the only one around, starting the fight. The helicopter crashed into a group of soldiers. Instantly everyone turned their attention on Christian. Then the rest of are small group slammed down on them from behind with hammer fists. Jon and emma did this to the tanks I did this to the troops. Christian did the same after us while they were confused. This took out over half of there small army. They sprung into action realizing what was happening. I used the wip fist and did a mix of the sweep move and Heller's blade spin. I call it wip fist spin. And took half of the remaining people. Wow this was easier then I thought. Only a quarter of their former glory, blackwatch started to retreat. A commander said some things into his walkie talkie

He said "evolved are attacking send him, this would be a perfect time to test his ability" then he took out his pistol and shoot himself. He was keeping me from finding out who or what 'he' is I realized they are getting smarter.

"Consume everyone find out as much as you can about any project against evolved" I commanded. We consumed everyone that was left not letting anyone live. We then re grouped to share what we learned.

I didn't learn anything about any project but I did learn that black watch hires way to many criminals including about 5 rapists." Christian said.

"I didn't learn anything ether" Emma said.

"I learned a little" Jon said

Jon's Vision not POV

(he is good at descriptions)

5 commanders are in a line. Someone was in front of them walking back and forth.

"I am Sir, I have a name but you will always call me Sir. You are here for a secret project called project Orion 3."

"Why call you Sir" asked the person Jon consumed.

"You are not to talk in less given permission. You are demoted get out of my sight." Sir made a example of him.

"But" the ex commander complained

"Your lucky I don't put a bullet in your head" Sir said.

This was the end of his vision.

"At least we have a name." Christian said.

"Ok, we'll discuss this when we get back to base but for now we have a mission." I said. "There is one more base on the other side of the hive we need to consume any commander in sight to see if we can get any more info on this Orion 3."poop

We scouted the base and found 3 commanders. We stealth consumed them and then regrouped. These commanders know nothing about Orion 3.

We turned into, well us and I used my blad, jon wip fist, Emma her phone, and Christian claws, possibly scythe claws. We did a full on attack, except Emma.

"Emma if your not going to fight go get the team it's almost time to eat." I said.

Reluctantly she started walking, slowly, in the direction of our base. We continued to slaughter them. This base didn't have tanks Witch was good news for use. When we finished murdering them we trapped all the infected in one of the bases.

When the team arrived we split the infected equally and consumed our share. After I felt all my abilities get stronger.

 **I am not posting another chapter intel I get at least 3 comments. Sorry but I'm doing this because I'm not sure if anyone even reads this story. I have big plans but what's the point if no one read it. So 3 comments if you read this story please comment even if your a guest. Oh and my friend Christian will edit my stories for spelling and grammar mistakes. I will also help Christian with his story with plot layout and detail. Christian wanted a description like the others got so...**

 **Christian,is well weird,he keeps coming back after death,and pranks emma a lot,he died from this 15 times,so far,he constantly talks about how humanity's days are numbered and that the world is ending,he is a ginger,and if you make him mad he is aggressive and violent,he can annoy anyone and stabs people for no reason,he constantly reads creepypastas and talks about weird stuff,but he isn't all bad,he's 15**

 **Christian wrote the description himself. And that seemed like a description of his flaws "but he isn't all bad"**


	7. New things and plans

This is my bio I have this because it would be were for my bro to have a read aloud version of this story because of my other stories. Also can anyone tell me how to do a community on here, and what is a community on here I'm hoping but don't know.

My account origins are... This account was my brothers he had the name madmminers but he got board didn't even think of writing and gave me the account. I wrote some m rated stuff about Percy Jackson and a t rated story of prototype. Know he wants his account back so I changed my name so he can keep his name idea. He helped me with the Chris Mercer story alot and his freand Christian so thay hold rights to that story. My brother will read the kid friendly story on youtube. His YouTube channel is madmanminers.

Also my plans for project Orion 3 are too secret on identity for now but using Orion 3 as a name I will tell you about this project. Orion 3 will have a mix of Alex Mercer, James Heller, Spider, Chris Mercer, christian, Apollo, Artemis, John, Charlotte, Elizabeth Greene, Robert Cross (AKA Supreme Hunter), and a unknown mind reader. Orion 3 will be the main antagonist in this story. Orion 3 is a natural leader and has lots of skills. Orion 3 has the powers of a prototype but instead of red it's blue. This is result of all the different DNA mixed together orion 3 is a little unstable and is at the moment more powerful then Chris.


	8. Anti supply run

**I want comments because I feel that you readers are way to lazy and I feel that all my hard work on this story is unappreciated. I will still write for this story because I like writing this story for years I loved this game made up my own character. Chris Mercer is a result of years and years of development. It started as Alex jr, he had personality problems, he was the first, as in he was a ass and a hero and the worst thing that ever happened to this world at the same time. Then Sargent Mercer he is leader of some government organization one day he found out he was a prototype and Alex drove him insane he killed everyone in his organization. Also Jack Mercer he is both a psychopath and a sociopath he is the definition of mass murder. And last there's Mary Mercer she is actually sweet and caring she has a great memory but she holds onto things and is very paranoid, she also over thinks things. it pains me, not writing this story, this is by far my favorite story. Please review I can't tell you how happy it makes me feel. When I get criticism it makes me happy to know you care enough to try to help my story. I will continue even without comments but It really helps.**

 **Chris POV**

We have been searching for info about Orion 3 but we couldn't find anything. Blackwatch was very careful not to let any info about this project. This made us worry because this ment this was very important. The good thing is that Orion 3 isn't ready yet or we would have probably been killed by it already. I informed Alex already, he seemed just as worried about this. I told Christian about Alex, I trust him the most. He's annoying but he can keep important secrets. Embarrassing no but important yes. If your life depended on a secret you can trust him but when it comes to a crush or fear everyone will know in a matter of seconds.

 **3 months later**

Alex and my team have found nothing so I decided to stop looking. My group and Alex have stopped blackwatch from weaponizing evolved. Now we're planning on making moves against blackwatch by destroying their supply shipments.

"We should surround them, attack from each side" I suggested. "Use shield, sword and whip fist . It is likely that blackwatch will protect their supplies with everything they got including jets. Remember changing weapons quickly is very important and could be the difference between life and death."

The plan worked and I was right about jets. We surrounded them and using the element of surprise we smashed down with hammer fist and then used are shield and sword we blocked the bullets and cut down anyone in are path, then we seen the jets half of us attacked the jets with wipfist and sheld.

"I want a jet" Christian said.

"Don't even think about it" I told him. I looked over to realize that it was too late. He ran up a supply crate then jumped off as he reached the top. Then using wip fist he grappled a jet. Once he was on a jet he yanked open the door to the cockpit and grabbed the pilot. He threw the pilot at a jet causing it to crash into another jet. After awhile of (trying to) flying around he realized that he doesn't know how to fly a jet. So he opened the cockpit and jumped to another jet then instead of throwing the pilot he consumed him. The jet he jumped out of crashed into the ocean. Now I noticed that his flying skills increased a lot. He was flying around shooting down enemy jets.

"Apollo get your sister and follow Christian's example" I ordered. "I never thought I'd say that"

Apollo cut down a few soldiers then ran to his sister. After he explained to her what to do they both grappled on to a jet.

We took out the ground troops after 10 minutes of non stop fighting. There was only 2 enemy jets left in the sky. Apollo and Artemis were chasing one of the jets that was very good at dodging, and Christian was chasing the other one which wasn't as good at dodging but Christian is a very bad shot. They are going in opposite directions. The one the twins are chasing zigzagged around dodging missiles and bullets. Christian finally shot down his jet. Then the other enemy jet did a half loop and fired a missile that hit Christian's jets wing. The wing fell to the ocean but his jet was going straight towards the supply ship.

"Everyone evacuate!" I yelled. On all sides of the ship my team was jumping to the water. Christian could be seen moving frantically trying to find a eject button. The jet blow up at first contact with the carrier. The explosion was so powerful that when the smoke cleared there was no evidence that there was ever a huge cargo ship. A part of the supplies was explosive so that made the explosion bigger.

Once we got back at base I found Alex in my room with a look of deep worry on his face. "I found something out about project Orion 3 but not much." He said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Everyone in blackwatch knows this much. The message everyone in blackwatch got is this." He said. "project Orion 3 has just finished testing. Any one who sees a evolved is to report immediately. Orion 3 is also known as Colonel Douglas Rooks. He is still your commander so don't try giving him orders he is powerful enough to even kill Alex mercer imagine what he could do to any of you."

 **So I hope you read my first author's note I put a lot of emotion into it I truly appreciate comments good or bad. Christian finally died because he hasn't died in awhile, I wasn't mad at him this time, I also added a big action part with him. In Christian's own words "Well at least I went down like a badass"**


	9. Chris starts a war because he's board

**Chris POV**

Christian reapered early in the morning. I could tell because I had to avoid several of his deadly pranks. And because I found Emma duct taped to the ceiling.

I cut Emma down and set her on the couch. Then I went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the team. I finished and started to relax when Christian ran in panting heavily.

"We're under attack!" Christian yelled. Emma woke up startled then looked at Christian with a mixed look of remembrance and anger.

' _So she was awake when she was duct taped, but we're under attack, but I really wanted to see Christian brutally murdered by Emma again_ ' I thought.

"Emma not now, you can kill him later." I decided. "Who's attacking."

"Blackwatch" he said. "They have a lot of super soldiers and one in the back is giving orders."

"He's Orion 3 he has to be. His name's colonial Rooks. He's actually very high in rank." I said

"So what should we do?" Christian asked.

"Go wake the others I want to meet Rooks" I ordered. "Do what I do but with hammer fists and on top of the super soldiers.

I went out the back and ran up the wall to the roof. Then I walked to the edge of the building to look down on the enemy. ' _This was a huge army'_ I thought. I jumped off the roof and landed in front of the army on my knees.

"So you found us" I said with a smile. "Why are you here so early you should have at least let us eat breakfast."

"Nice to finally meet you chris." Rooks said "if you surrender I will let you and your team live"

"I was going to say the same to you" I said.

"I alone outnumber your entire team"

"What about me i'm a descendant of two great evolved" I said. "And I have my father on speed dial. And Heller would help destroy you because he wants to kill my father himself."

"Your wrong about Heller we have a agreement. He just wants Alex dead so he can leave."

"Ok I'm getting bored of this." I said "NOW!"

Right on command my team jumped off the roof with hammer fists. They were spread out to avoid getting impaled by one of there friends spikes. They all landed in a different section of Rooks army taking out 75 percent of his men. I smiled and looked at Rooks. His expression was of pure anger on his face.

"Kill the team but I want to kill Chris myself" Rook ordered. On command his troop cleared an area around me and Rooks then started attacking my team.

"Oh I feel special" I said sarcastically.

Rooks left eye twitched in annoyance. He pounced and I jumped out of the way just in time. He was fast and strong. He turned his hands in to wipe fist impaled me through the chest. He then swung me above his head slamming me into the ground.

"How?" I asked as got up.

Then, using his normal fists, he punched me. He continued to beat the shit out of me. I jumped towards the base trying to get away from his constant attacks.

Now he used muscle mass. He lunged hitting me in the face with the force of a freight train. I flew back into our base. I went through the wall and landed somewhat in the middle of the building. I sat up and grabbed my now throbbing head. I looked through the hole. Christian was overwhelmed and an Orion 2 smashed his head into the concrete. The others were injured and barely fending of there attackers. I saw Rooks pick up a car and throw it towards me.

"Retreat!" I yelled right as the car hit the building. It missed me by an inch and went through the other side of the building causing the building to collapse on me.

 **Haha such a good cliffhanger. I'm sorry for another short chapter. I didn't plan on a short chapter but I had a good idea. There is a gap in the story the events that happened between prototype 2s ending and when Chris escaped from black watches mind-wipe project. So I'm adding some explanation chapters. Some of these things I've already explained. I may change some of these things on purpose or on accident. This will probably take more then one chapter, that's what makes this chapters ending a really good cliffhanger.**


	10. Prequel

Heller ripped off Mercer's final set of arms. Now that Mercer was disarmed Heller consumed him leaving a bloody mess. He then did a powerful devastator wiping out most of the infected. Now reunited with Dana and his daughter Maya. They left to celebrate.

Crows flew down to feed on the blood and guts all over the place (like crows do). Mercers blood shot out a tentacle and grabbed the crow pulling the crow towards the blood eventually consuming the crow. This resulted in Mercer's resurrection... again.

Mercer was pissed off. He searched the city Intel he found the trio. Alex shuck up on them and grabbed Maya. Maya screamed causing Heller and Dana to turn turn around.

"You didn't think you could actually think I would stay dead for long did you." he said with a evil chuckle.

"Mercer!" Heller said

"How…" Dana whispered.

"I am beyond life and death, I am immortal."

Dana looked at her former brother seeing his lack of humanity. She shivered knowing that he wouldn't show her any mercy.

"I'm not here to take anything from you" Alex smiled sinisterly. "I'm here to take something from Maya" He then shot his hand to her neck shooting the virus into her. "Her innocence"

He throw her aside then ran towards Heller. He kicked Heller. Heller flew back.

"And you…" Alex grabbed Dana "traitor" Alex muttered before infecting her. Dana couldn't believe her brother would do this. Then she remembered this wasn't her brother anymore.

 **Ok I just realized this is going to take forever to go over all this time so I'm going to do it like in history books and tell you their actions in a summarized way. I mean a middle school text book way. Some events I will put more details. I am better at writing first person this just makes it easier for writing third person.**

Alex threw her aside and ran. Heller tried to chase after him but Alex has always been faster. For some time after that Alex would make evolved and then when they got strong he would consume them To get stronger. Later on he met a girl named Selena. They fell in love. Mercer started to get his humanity back. Well he had someone to care about agen. They had a child. Selena named the child right before blackwatch showed up, aided by Heller, to ruin the moment.

Maya got the alias spider because of her unique ability to have spider legs come out of her back. She gathered a army of the people who escaped Mercer.

Dana ran from Heller not wanting to ever use the virus and assumed her old alias Athena. She also continued leading the resistance against blackwatch. Her current whereabouts are unknown. It is also unknown if she is still alive. "Spoilers she is alive"

Heller chased Alex but Alex was always more agile so he escaped. He became obsessed with making Alex pay. He and Mercer had many battles at first Alex was the one to run then after awhile he was the one running. He started to consume every blackwatch soldier and enemy evolved he came across. Then he got news that Alex found love and was having a child he took advantage. He tracked them down and intercepted them. There baby had been born when Heller arrived with blackwatch. Heller consumed Selena and Mercer attacked him. Mercer won the battle and Heller ran.

 **Ok this part needs to be written as a story this is not long after Selena's death.**

Colonial rooks was in his office trying to find Alex Mercer when someone knocked on the door. Rooks quickly his what he was doing.

"Come in" rooks said in an annoyed manner. At his command a blackwatch trooper walked In and closed the door behind him.

"It's me"

"heller. Is he dead" rooks asked.

"No he was too strong but his girlfriend didn't make it" said the soldier

"What!" Rooks screamed "you idiot he knows we're working together now. I have a daughter."

"Where is she I can protect her"

"She's in the yellow zone… hold on" Rooks got a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "Here, make sure Mercer doesn't touch her."

The soldier laughed "oh I will do far more than touch her. The soldiers features shifted to reveal Alex Mercer.

"You son of a bitch" rooks yelled before Alex knocked him unconscious.

 **Ok that just about wraps up why rooks became Orion 3 and a lot of the other plot holes.**


	11. Reunion

**Well finally fired my editor. We had a partnership where I would help him on his story's and he would help me with mine but he was too busy with his role play and own stories (he progresses 50 words a month I guess I can't judge I've had authors block for months (extra inside an extra, wow this is how it feels to be deadpool! I actually wrote more than 50 a month but the thing with authors block is when you try its crap). Anyways Christian is permanently dead.**

 **Chris POV**

I woke up in a hospital like room. The walls indicated that it was a shed but it was repurposed as a clinic. I jumped out of the hospital bed but then fell to the ground in agony. I tried changing shape but I couldn't that just intensified the pain.

The memories of the battle against Orion 3 came flooding back. The door opened and a tall man in a lab coat walked in.

"Oh you're awake I am DR. Michelson" he walked over to me "here let me help you"

Helped me to my feet and lead me to the bed.

"Why can't I shapeshift!?" I yelled

"We injected you with white light, it suppresses the mercer virus." the doctor said "unfortunately it's only temporary Alex made sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Athena will want to see you but in the meantime you should get some rest"

I couldn't sleep I had way too many questions and way too many worries.

After what seemed like hours Dr. Michelson returned with two women. One was strangely familiar, a brunette about my age with green eyes and a mischievous smile. The other looked to be in her early twenties with short brown hair and silver blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the unfamiliar one. The one who did seem familiar one looked as if she had found her long lost puppy and I didn't want to hurt her by not knowing her.

"For now call me Athena I'll explain who I am later" said Athena

"Where is my team?"

"I don't know they scattered after the building collapsed on you. They tried to come back for you but blackwatch set up a base around your bases ruins. Some of them were captured the others are in hiding now." she said with empathy which kind of pissed me off, she's not the one who's responsible for keeping them safe, the one who failed as a leader so quickly during the first big fight they had. "You're lucky she has been keeping an eye on you. She risked her own life to pull you from the ruble."

"Hi Chris" she said. I think it was the voice that jogged my memory.

"Charlotte." I whispered in realization.

"How I thought you were dead? Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you make contact with me, if you've been watching me that means that you knew I've been alive." I asked one after the other.

"Athena rescued me. I've been with her helping her infiltrate blackwatch and destroyed it from within. Alex hadn't gotten a good look at me so I was able to infiltrate under the radar." she said sadly "and for why I haven't contacted you is because your father keep a close eye on you my cover would be blown."

"How would Alex knowing you're a spy in blackwatch compromise you?"

"Alex runs blackwatch. Almost all the commanders are one of Alex's evolved. Only a few factions of them are not in Alex's control like the facility we came from and the main faction that rooks controls."

Hearing Orion 3s name made me wince.

"I need to speak with Chris alone for a little while." Athena announced. Dr. Michaelson and Charlotte didn't even hesitate they left quickly.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I'm sorry Charlotte had to leave but no one can know my real name if they did I would lose the respect they have for me."

"How am I any different?"

"Because the reasons I have for canceling my name is something we have in common. I am Dana Mercer your aunt."

I stared at her confused "I don't have an aunt"

"Why because Alex never mentioned me. He is a heartless son of a bitch who sentenced me to a fate worse than death." said Athena

I just stared at her confused again.

"He made me an evolved." She said coldly. "I turned on him when I see what he became so he gave me the virus that took my brother from me."

 **So sorry that took so long for such a short chapter I'm finally over my authors block though that's a good thing. So if anyone wants a partnership where we help edit each other's story's than say so in the comments or PM me.**


	12. mindscape sample fixed

**For anyone who actually reads my story. I'm sorry for not posting in a while and I'm sorry for still not posting the next chapter. Well for about 3+ months I've had severe authors block on this story and my editor didn't notice… that just shows how bad my editor is. Well I don't have a continuation of the Chris Mercer story but I have a story of my own creation it is called mindscape in the POV of mindscape. Oh ya better add this here possibly mild racism and stereotypes. I don't believe any of these stereotypes but it can add to the comedic humor kind of like Deadpool.**

 **Mindscape POV**

 _Hello! What? Oh yeah the reader may think it's weird that the author started with "Hello!" but the author has no choice. I CHOOSE WHAT I FUCKING SAY! No one can take that from me, and I mean no one._

 _A short time ago in the same Galaxy_

 _Que the star wars music_

 _du da dun dun dun du da dun dun dun du da dun dun dun daaa…_

 _My name is Andrew. But everyone calls me mindscape probably because I am a nobody who no one talks to; as a superhero I'm all over the news as that guy named mindscape who has super powers. I introduced myself to the world so they don't give me a stupid name. Now on TV there trying to figure out what my "power" set is. Yes power is in quotation marks that's because they think I'm a middle age guy who needs to grow up. For one I'm not middle age yet I'm still in my early twenties. Any ways time for a backstory._

I was an average person. I had to pay taxes; I had to pay bills; and whenever I bumped into anyone on the street they jumped and yelled rape. I just look like a rapist. I never actually raped anyone… I've thought about it before but I never acted. According to T.V. doctors, thoughts are normal. Oh God this is going to be listed under smut isn't it.

" **Don't worry it's not going to be smut" Said the great** _gay_ **voice. "MMMIIINNNDDDSSCCAAPPEE! How many times have I told you not to edit the text, that's Christian's job.**

" _Fuck you and your gay lover!"_

"Can we kill him?" the great also gay editor asked "oh you little motherfucker never go near a street or prepare for a car accident, actually why wait…"

" **You know we have complete control of what happens in the story. The only thing we can't choose is what you say." Heads up very descriptive torture ahead and not so descriptive rape, no mindscape not girls straight up anal by black guys."**

" _Ok ok anything but that! I'll be a good boy I promise"_

" **Whatever, let's just get back to the story."**

"No let's torture and kill him"

" **Christian how many times do I have to tell you, no killing off the main character?"**

 _So where was I oh yeah. I'm one of those guys that just look creepy. I don't blink often, is a medical condition, or medical gift I don't need to blink. My eyes are always coated with a thick moisture at the perfect temperature. The condition constantly makes my eyes moist and in doing so it flushes out the old moisture therefore I don't have to blink. Well that's all the doctor speak I could translate. I'm pretty sure that's why I look creepy. I have shit brown semi long hair. This probably adds to my creepiness, my eyes are black. Kind of like a dog's the kind that seem like there looking into your soul. It's cute on dogs but boy do they make humans look creepy. That along with not blinking is why I look like a rapist_. They make me seem like I'm trapped in my own head (actually I was once but that's for another part of the story) and most think I'm trapped in my own head thinking about what I'm going to do to them.

I am what you would call a nerd. I would lose a fight against nearly anyone. People always bullied me. But then I got a superpower and they all died…

So my superpower. My ability is that I have the ability to control a place I like to call the mindscape. So the actual mindscape definition "A mental or psychological scene or area of the imagination." I have control of that to but the mindscape is a place that gives me access to everyone's minds. Ok story time.

 **6 months ago**

I was the most popular guy in school. I was super strong and beat up nerds.

Not buying it are you?

Ok fine I was the nerd.

I was starting my second year of college. In short an asshole (who I may or may not be related to) mind fucked me in several different positions. One day when I was walking down the street to the store this guy with the alias brainwave grabs my head and slams me to the ground. But the weird thing is I don't feel the impact and everything turned white. 'Fuck am I dead' I thought I tried to get up to find that the guy was here and was still holding me down.

Finally he got up after about an hour. "What the fuck man what the fuck!" mindscape "Who the hell are you, you fucking perverted imp ill fucking kill you. Where the hell are we?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" he yelled into the sky, or is it a roof I have no idea. "You can't be serious, this can't be my heir."

"Heir?" I asked slowly.

"Oh God, please, I can't be related to this perverted prick." I pleaded.

"Shut up" he snapped.

"No, I don't want to"

"I can't believe you are even remotely related to me but the mindscape says you are the only one with the gift that's still alive. So I guess" he said sounding very agitated. "Welcome to the mindscape. I am your uncle. You and I both have the power of the mind. I have to teach you how to use this power because my life is almost over…"

"What's the mindscape?" I asked.

"It is the source of our power. It gives us access to everyone's mind. The power has some limits, for instance you can't use the power on people who have mind powers. And you can't bring people with mind powers into the mindscape."

"But if I have mind powers to then how did you bring me here."

"Oh I tricked your mind into entering the mindscape. It's only possible to trick someone with mind powers to enter the mindscape if they can enter it on their own even if they don't know it. Like you."

"Cool what can this baby do" I said gesturing to the mindscape.

"Your power will let you gain access to everyone's mind. You can make people's heads explode, give people mild to severe headaches, though you could do that without using your power, trap people in their own imagination or into your imagination. You also have access to people's thoughts and memories."

"Exploding heads?" Mindscape asked excitedly.

"Yes but before you can do all that you will need training. Me and the mindscape will try are best to teach you to use your abilities. Once we start there is no backing out."

"Sign me up"

"We start now then"

 **Present**

 _So now…_

 _I'm mindscape master of the mindscape. Dam that would have been a better start to the story but no I said hello. Hay great straight author can I change the beginning._

" **No!"**

 **So what do you think? My editor only put effort into his commentary and torture scene at the end oh wait that's not going to be in the sneak peek I forgot, really shouldn't be in the actual story either. I need a new editor.**


End file.
